1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a live view control device, a live view control method, a live view system, and a program, and more particularly, to a live view control device, a live view control method, a live view system, and a program that receive a plurality of live view images from a plurality of imaging device through wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of degrading a frame rate of a display of a live view image under specific conditions in an imaging device having an imaging function for imaging a subject and recording a captured image is known. JP2013-150159A discloses a technology for increasing a frame rate of a display of a live view image not to miss a shutter chance in a case where it is detected that a user is about to image a subject, and decreasing the frame rate of the live view image display to suppress power consumption in a case where it is detected that a user is not about to image a subject. JP2003-244529A discloses a technology for reducing a load of an entire processing system including an internal bus by decreasing a frame rate of a display of a live view image at the time of continuous imaging in an imaging device.
Further, JP2011-082901A discloses a technology for setting a narrower motion detection range for a subject when a value of a frame rate of a live view image display increases, for the purpose of shortening a detection processing time for a motion of the subject.
Further, a technology for receiving a plurality of images from a plurality of terminal devices through wireless communication and creating and displaying a multi-screen image is known. JP2014-038336A discloses a technology for switching a connection of a plurality of terminals according to a priority of the plurality of terminals.